Reading Maelstrom and the Moon
by The World Arcana
Summary: Naruto dan Artemis beserta para dewa dan Olympian yang lain dikirim ke suatu tempat untuk membaca kisah masa lalu Naruto dan Artemis... Apa saja yang akan mereka temukan di sana? Kenapa Naruto dan Artemis saling menyerang satu sama lain dan apakah Luna akan baik-baik saja melihat ayah dan ibunya saling menyerang satu sama lain di buku itu?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Reading Maelstrom and the Moon  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Adventure, Friendship  
Rating: T

Summary:

Chapter 1: Naruto vs Toneri

Naruto Uzumaki, reinkarnasi Ashura serta _**Nanadaime Hokage**_ dan juga istrinya yang bernama Artemis, dewi bulan dan juga kelahiran saat ini sedang berpiknik di _**Konoha**_ bersama dengan anak mereka, Luna Uzumaki dan teman-temannya yang bernama Percy Jackson, Reyna Ramirez Arellano dan juga Luke Castellan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya putih menyinari mereka dan mengirimkan mereka ke _**Olympus**_. Naruto dan Artemis pun melihat Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, Dionysus dan Athena beserta Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, dan Annabeth Chase.

Zeus yang melihat putrinya pun berkata "Kau kenapa ada disini, Artemis. Aku pikir kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargamu?"

"Aku juga sedang bersantai dengan Naruto, Luna-chan, Perseus, Reyna dan juga Luke. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kami dikirimkan kesini." Jawab Artemis dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto, Luna, Percy, Reyna dan Luke.

"Kami juga tiba-tiba dikirimkan kesini." Ucap Nico sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan kedua dadanya "Dan kami tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini."

"Yang mengirimkan kalian adalah _**Fates**_." Balas Zeus.

"Tapi kenapa mereka mengirimkan kami semua ayah?" Tanya Jason dan Thalia.

"Untuk membaca ini sepertinya." Jawab Zeus yang menunjukkan buku dengan judul bernama _**Maelstrom and the Moon**_ "Dan dari judulnya, aku sudah bisa menebak ini pasti cerita tentang Naruto dan Artemis. Mungkin tentang masa lalu mereka sebelum Luna lahir."

"Jadi kita harus membacanya paman Zeus?" Tanya Percy.

"Ya, dan menurut para _**Fates**_ … Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini sampai kita menyelesaikan buku ini." Jawab Zeus dan dia pun melihat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memucat "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

'Gawat, aku lupa membuat _**Kage Bunshin**_ sebelum kita kesini. Shikamaru akan membunuhku nanti.' Batin Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin saat mengingat hukuman yang akan diberikan asistennya sebagai _**Hokage**_ itu.

Zeus terlihat kesal saat melihat Naruto mengabaikannya tapi istrinya, Artemis menyelamatkannya "Mungkin dia takut sahabatnya Shikamaru akan memberikan tugas yang berat padanya karena dia meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai _**Hokage**_ dan juga dia lupa membuat _**Kage Bunshin**_ untuk menggantikannya."

"Oh begitu…" Balas Zeus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja, mereka bilang saat kita membaca ini waktu di luar terhenti sementara. Jadi setelah kita selesai membaca buku ini, kita akan kembali di waktu yang sama saat kalian datang kesini."

"Hmm, itu membuatku lebih tenang. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Zeus-sama." Balas Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto… Kau mau membacanya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Zeus.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Naruto dan Zeus pun memberikan buku itu kepada Naruto

" _ **Chapter 1**_ : _**Naruto vs Toneri**_ "

 **Dimana aku**? **Apa aku sudah mati**? **Hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan saat ini**. **Serangan Toneri Otsutsuki benar** - **benar dahsyat**. **Dia mengambil banyak chakraku dan dia menggunakan chakra itu untuk menyerangku dan membuat ledakan yang dahsyat**. **Aku saat ini terbangun di ruangan yang gelap dan bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi** _ **Kurama**_ **sama sekali** , **sial**! **Kemudian sebuah cahaya terang yang bersinar dengan terang** **dan aku pun mengikuti cahaya itu**. **Aku pun mengikuti cahaya itu dan kemudian aku pun menemukan diriku di tempat antah berantah yang aku tidak tahu dimana** , **dengan dua orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan satu orang**. **Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis berambut merah auburn dan lelaki yang satu lagi** , **tapi beda ceritanya dengan pemuda yang satu lagi**. **Aku tahu dengan jelas siapa sosok itu** … **Ashura Otsutsuki** , **anak bungsu dari** _ **Rikudou**_ - **jiji dan juga kehidupanku yang dulu dan juga** _ **Shodaime**_ - **sama**.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto…" Ucap Hermes dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau dan juga orang yang kau sebut _**Shodaime**_ itu adalah reinkarnasi dari orang bernama _**Ashura**_ itu?"

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Rikudou**_ -jiji mempunyai dua anak yang terus ditakdirkan bertarung sampai mati bahkan para reinkarnasinya, yaitu Indra dan Ashura. Musuh utama kedua di Perang Dunia ke-4 dimensiku beserta Sasuke adalah salah satu dari reinkarnasi Indra dan pemimpin pertama desa _**Konoha**_ dan aku adalah salah satu dari reinkarnasi Ashura."

"Kalau kalian ditakdirkan bertarung sampai mati kenapa Sasuke-sensei masih hidup sampai sekarang, tou-chan?" Tanya Luna.

"Karena aku berhasil mematahkan takdir itu dan berhasil melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan para reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura sebelumnya, yaitu bekerja sama untuk mencapai perdamaian abadi. Hmm, walaupun harus ada pengorbanan juga sih Luna-chan." Jawab Naruto yang menunjuk tangannya yang diperban.

"Oh jadi karena itu tuan Sasuke kehilangan tangan kirinya?" Tanya Percy.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bisa saja mendapatkan tangan baru sepertiku tapi dia menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin membalas dosa-dosanya, jadi dia tidak pernah menerima tangan buatan yang dibuat istrinya dan juga _**Godaime Hokage**_ , Tsunade."

"Hmm, dua orang itu terlihat seperti Artemis dan juga si bangsat Orion." Ucap Apollo yang melihat orang yang dimaksud Naruto lewat layar LCD yang disiapkan oleh Zeus.

"Kau benar juga…" Balas Artemis dan kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi kok aku tidak ingat kejadian ini ya, hmm…'

 **Gadis yang berada di antara mereka sangatlah cantik** … **Meskipun rambutnya tidak semerah rambut dari ibuku** , **Kushina Uzumaki tapi rambutnya itu terlihat sangat cocok untuknya dan matanya yang berwarna silver seperti warna rambut Kakashi** - **sensei juga sangat cantik tapi aku tidak pernah melihat orang di** _ **Elemental Nation**_ **berwarna mata seperti itu**.

Wajah Artemis pun memerah karena pujian dari Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat semua mata tertuju padanya "A-Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab orang-orang yang melihat Artemis.

"Tapi sekarang sepertinya ada salah satu orang di _**Elemental Nation**_ yang berwarna mata silver ya, Jason?" Tanya Piper.

"Kau benar Pipes." Jawab Jason.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud Jason?" Tanya Nico.

"Tentu saja Luna, siapa lagi duh." Jawab Jason.

"Benar juga ya…" Balas Nico.

 **Aku mendengar kenapa Ashura berhadapan dengan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu**. **Pemuda itu berniat untuk memperkosa gadis bernama Artemis itu karena dia memergoki dia memperkosa rekan** - **rekannya**. **Aku merasa emosi dengan itu dan berniat membantu Ashura memberi pelajaran pada orang yang bernama Orion itu**. **Tapi pasti aku akan bisa apa** - **apa karena aku bukan berasal dari sini dan hanya bisa melihat saja**. **Bah** , **tapi aku yakin Ashura bisa mengalahkannya** … **Lagipula kekuatan** _ **Rikudou**_ **di diriku berasal dari dia karena aku adalah reinkarnasinya** , **jadi pasti dia tidak butuh bantuanku**. **Dan benar saja** , **Ashura menghancurkan tubuh dari pemuda bernama Orion itu dengan** _ **Gudoudama**_ **miliknya**.

" **Maaf** …" **Ucap Ashura yang melihat tubuh kaku lawannya yang telah terpotong menjadi dua jatuh ke tanah**.

 **Gadis bernama Artemis itu terlihat shock saat melihat itu** , **Ashura yang melihat itu menatap Artemis dan berkata** " **Kau tidak apa** - **apa kan** , **Artemis** - **san**?"

" **A** - **Aku tidak apa** - **apa**." **Jawab Artemis** **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Terima kasih atas bantuannya** , **Ashura**."

" **Tidak masalah** …" **Balas Ashura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu** **sebelum kakakku membuat masalah**."

" **Apa aku akan bisa menemuimu lagi**?" **Tanya Artemis**.

" **Mungkin bisa** , **mungkin juga tidak**." **Jawab Ashura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Tapi aku yakin di masa depan nanti kau akan bertemu dengan keturunanku atau reinkarnasiku dan kau akan menjalin hubungan yang khusus dengannya**."

" **Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dan bilang seperti itu**?" **Tanya Artemis yang menaikkan alisnya atas perkataan Ashura**. **Maksudnya** , **yang benar saja** … **Dia itu masih hidup tapi sudah membicarakan reinkarnasi**.

' **Ashura** … **Apa kau masih waras**?' **Batinku** **saat mendengar perkataan dari Ashura**.

" **Insting** …" **Jawab Ashura atas pertanyaan dari Artemis dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Artemis**. **Sepertinya dia sedang akan bersiap** - **siap untuk melawan Indra**.

"Dan tebakan Ashura benar-benar tepat." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia memegang tangan Artemis dan berkata "Artemis bertemu dengan salah satu reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan berjodoh dengannya."

"Kau benar Naruto." Balas Artemis dan Naruto pun mencium bibir Artemis dan Artemis juga membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Ewwwwwwww" Ucap Luna yang menutup matanya saat melihat ciuman kedua orang tuanya "Ciuman kalian merusak mataku yang polos ini, tou-chan, kaa-chan."

Artemis dan Naruto pun menaikkan alisnya atas perkataan lebay anak mereka satu-satunya itu dan kemudian Percy berkata "Kau terlalu lebay _**Moon Girl**_ , padahal setelah perang melawan para _**Titan**_ yang dipimpin oleh _**Tartarus**_ … Kau berciuman dengan Luke di _**Camp**_ - _ **Half Blood**_."

Mendengar itu Artemis dan Naruto pun menatap Luke dan Luna dengan tatapan horror. Wajah Luna pun memerah dan dia pun menunjuk Percy dan berkata dengan nada kesal "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Jackson?"

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat dengan Reyna di _**Zeus Fist**_ dan melihatmu berciuman dengan Luke." Jawab Percy dan kemudian dia membalas "Makanya cari tempat yangaman, _**Moon Girl**_."

"Nanti akan aku ubah kau menjadi _**Jackelope**_ karena telah menodai bibir putriku, Castellan." Ucap Artemis dengan tatapan tajam pada Luke dan membuatnya bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya, Hermes. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya juga takut pada Artemis, apalagi kalau dia sedang marah.

 **Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan aku tiba** - **tiba terbangun dan melihat teman** - **temanku disana**. **Sahabatku sekaligus kekasih dari sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yaitu Sakura Haruno** , **sahabatku yang pemalas tapi hebat dalam strategi yaitu Shikamaru Nara** , **dan juga sahabatku yang kurang ekspresi sama seperti Sasuke yaitu Sai**. **Dan aku juga tidak menemukan Hinata** , **oh ya dia mengkhianati kami dan mengikuti Toneri**. **Padahal aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya** … **Damn** , **mengingat itu emosiku jadi memuncak**.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya Naruto? / tou-chan?" Tanya Artemis dan juga Luna.

"Aku lebih baik memilih Lisa maksudku Athena daripada dia." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Perkataannya itu membuat wajah Athena memerah dan kemudian Annabeth berkata "Kau benar-benar membencinya ya, tuan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak membencinya." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak suka saja caranya. Aku tahu dia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan adiknya tapi setidaknya percayalah sedikit pada kekuatan anggota tim-nya sendiri. Lagipula aku dan tim-ku menemukan adiknya tanpa bantuannya walaupun dia sudah menyusup ke dalam."

" **Akhirnya kau sudah sadar** , **Naruto** …" **Ucap Sakura yang sudah memelukku dengan erat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kami cemas padamu baka**!"

" **Aku tahu** , **maafkan aku minna**." **Balasku** **dan kemudian aku melihat Shikamaru dan berkata** " **Bagaimana keadaan misi ini** , **Shika**?"

" **Tidak bagus**." **Jawab Shikamaru yang melihat jam hitung mundur yang berada di tangannya** " **Waktu kita sebelum bulan menghantam** _ **Elemental Nation**_ **sudah sangat sempit** **dan juga kita belum berhasil menyelamatkan Hanabi** , **dan ditambah dengan pengkhianatan Hinata ini**. **Tapi berita baiknya kita sudah mendapatkan kordinat pasti di mana tempat persembunyian Toneri** , **Naruto**."

" **Tch** …" **Ucapku yang sudah mengepalkan tanganku karena mengingat pengkhianatan Hinata ini dan kemudian aku berkata** " **Kalau begitu kita cari markas dia** , **hentikan bulan untuk menghantam bumi dan selamatkan Hanabi**."

" **Eh** , **lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata**?" **Tanya Sakura**.

" **Prioritas misi kita adalah menyelamatkan Hanabi dan juga menghentikan rencana Toneri untuk menghantam bulan ke permukaan tanah** _ **Elemental Nation**_ , **Sakura**." **Jawabku dengan nada datar dan itu membuat Sakura cukup terkejut dan aku pun menjelaskan pada Sakura** " **Tidak usah mengurus Hinata** … **Aku yakin dia tidak akan kenapa** - **napa** , **paling cuma dia akan berubah nama saja menjadi Hinata Otsutsuki**."

" **Maksudmu** , **Naruto**?" **Tanya Sai**.

" **Toneri ingin menjadikan Hinata dengan calon istrinya** , **jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan kenapa** - **napa**." **Jawabku dan itu membuat Sai** , **Sakura dan Shikamaru terkejut**.

" **Kau tidak akan menyelamatkannya**?" **Tanya Sakura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Jangan bercanda Naruto**! **Aku yakin dia pasti melakukan itu demi menyelamatkan adiknya**."

" **Sakura** , **kau yakin padanya tapi bahkan dia sendiri tidak percaya pada kekuatan anggota timnya sendiri dan berbuat seenaknya**." **Balasku dengan kesal dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Dia memilih cara ini** , **ya sudah biarkan saja**. **Kita pilih cara lain untuk menyelesaikan misi kita**."

" **Aku pikir kau mencintai dia** , **Naruto** …" **Ucap Sakura dengan lirih**.

" **Itu dulu Sakura** …" **Balasku dan kemudian aku memakai jaket hitamku dan berkata** " **Sekarang tidak lagi**."

"Damn, dia benar-benar telah menghancurkan hatimu Naruto." Ucap Hermes pada Naruto.

"Hah, itu masa lalu Hermes." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia memegang tangan Artemis dan berkata "Dan sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan cinta yang baru, jadi aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Oh ya, kalau kau tidak punya perasaan pada orang yang bernama Hinata itu. Lalu hubunganmu dengan ibuku apa?" Tanya Annabeth, orang-orang pun menatapnya dengan tatapan horror saat melihat Artemis menatapnya dengan tajam. Jangan salahkan Annabeth, karena dia penasaran sekali dengan hubungan masa lalu dari suami dewi bulan dan juga ibunya.

"Hubungan Naruto dan Athena itu one-sided love, Annabeth." Balas Aphrodite dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Athena menyukainya tapi Naruto tidak, it's so sad."

Aphrodite pun harus menghindari tombak yang dilemparkan oleh Athena yang terlihat kesal karena teringat penolakan Naruto pada Athena yang terjadi dulu karena dia sudah berhubungan dengan Artemis 'Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang itu **…'**

 **Well** , **hal yang kukatakan tidak sepenuhnya salah**. **Karena setelah Hinata menerima tawaran Toneri dan juga pertemuanku dengan gadis bernama Artemis itu di alam mimpi** , **aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Artemis walaupun aku belum pernah melihat sosoknya**. **Padahal kalau aku dan Hinata sudah mulai menjalin hubungan** , **aku bisa saja melupakan rasa cintaku ini pada gadis dalam mimpiku itu**. **Tapi itu tidak terjadi** , **so it** ' **s her loss**.

"Hal yang dikatakan Naruto tidak ada salahnya memang." Ucap Poseidon dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Gadis bernama Hinata itu sudah menolak Naruto dan memilih Toneri, jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau Naruto mencintai wanita yang lain."

" _ **Ninpo**_ : _**Choujo Giga**_!" **Ucap Sai yang membuat 4 ekor burung raksasa dengan teknik** _ **Bakuton**_ **miliknya**.

 **Kami semua pun menaiki burung** - **burung itu yang sudah mengepakkan sayapnya dan Shikamaru pun berkata padaku** " **Hoy** , **Naruto** … **Apa kau sudah siap**?"

" **Sebentar lagi** , **Shika**." **Jawabku yang sudah menutup mataku dan beberapa menit setelahnya aku pun membuka mataku dan terlihatlah tanda kalau aku sudah memasuki** _ **Sennin Mode**_ " **Mari kita mengamuk disana** , **minna** …"

" **Hn** …"

"Pertarungan ninja, yeah!" Teriak Apollo dan Hermes dengan sangat bersemangat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena mereka selalu suka saat melihat ninja bertarung seperti Naruto.

"Tch, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja." Balas Artemis yang menghela nafas melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan saudara kembarnya dan juga Hermes.

"Jangan rusak kebahagiaan mereka Artemis, mereka kan ingin melihat aksi dari suamimu." Ucap Hestia dan kemudian dia melihat Hera dan Demeter "Benar kan Hera, Demeter?"

 **Kami pun terbang dengan cepat dengan burung lukisan buatan dari Sai dan kami pun melihat gerbang masuk ke tempat persembunyian Toneri yang merupakan lubang berukuran besar tapi banyak sekali musuh yang menghadang kami**. **Sai yang melihat itu pun melihat Shikamaru dan berkata** " **Apa yang harus kita lakukan** , **Shika**? **Penjagaannya sangat ketat**?"

" **Serahkan itu padaku minna** …" **Ucapku yang sudah membuat kedua Rasenshuriken di tanganku tapi entah kenapa Rasenshuriken yang aku munculkan dari tangan kananku yang merupakan tangan buatan dari Tsunade** - **baachan dan juga Sakura berwarna orange tidak seperti biasanya yang berwarna biru keputihan** ' **Bah** , **paling itu karena tangan baruku saja**.'

" _ **Futon**_ : _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

 **Booooommm**

 **Sringggggggg**

 **Satu persatu tentara boneka milik Toneri pun hancur oleh** _ **Rasenshuriken**_ **milikku dan saat melihat Sakura** , **Shikamaru** , **dan Sai berhasil masuk ke dalam** … **Aku yang melihat sisa pasukan boneka Toneri mulai bergerak menyerangku** , **langsung menghubungi mereka lewat communicator yang diberikan Shikamaru jika kami berpencar** - **pencar** " **Minna**! **Lempar kunai** _ **Hiraishin**_ **milikku di dalam**."

 **Aku pun menunggu mereka mendekat dan saat mereka semua sudah mulai mendekat aku pun menggunakan jutsu yang sudah aku pelajari selama 2 tahun belakangan ini** " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

"Ayah, ajarkan aku _**Hiraishin**_ nanti setelah kita kembali ke _**Konoha**_." Ucap Luna dengan nada meminta.

"Mungkin setelah kau besar, Luna." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah besar…" Ucap Luna yang tidak terima dan dia langsung menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya pada Naruto.

"Betul sih tapi sikapmu masih sama kaya anak kecil." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajarkannya saja Naruto." Ucap Zeus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Luna itu kan cucu dari dewa petir sepertinya akan cocok kalau dia bisa menggunakan sebuah teknik dengan nama dewa petir."

"Ya sih…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku takut kalau Luna belum siap untuk mempelajari ini. Soalnya satu kesalahan sedikit saja, dia bisa terlempar ke dimensi lain bahkan dia bisa terlempar ke _**Tartarus**_ tanpa disengaja."

"A-APAAA!"

 **Teknikku pun berhasil dan aku berhasil menteleportasikan diriku ke kunai** - **ku yang berada di dalam**. **Shikamaru yang melihat itu pun menepuk pundakku dan berkata** " **Selamat kau telah berhasil menggunakan** _ **Hiraishin**_ **seperti ayahmu Naruto**."

" **Terima kasih Shika** …"

 **Aku pun merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat kuat dan aku pun berlari ke arah sana dan aku pun mendengar teriak Sakura** " **Naruto**! **Kau mau kemana**?"

" **Aku ada urusan** , **kalian selamatkanlah Hanabi**." **Balasku dan kemudian aku melanjutkan** " **Aku pasti akan segera kembali dan menyusul kalian**."

 **Aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan beruntungnya aku sedang menggunakan** _ **Sennin Mode**_ **dan itu membuatku berhasil lebih cepat kesana**. **Jalan yang kutempuh tidaklah mudah dan kemudian aku menemukan sebuah gua dan di dalamnya aku pun melihat sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut**.

" **Holy shit** …"

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu, Naruto." Ucap Hades dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau boleh tahu apa sebenarnya benda bulat besar berwarna kuning itu?"

"Itu _**Tenseigan**_ , sumber energi yang berada di bulan." Jawab Naruto.

"Berarti jika kau menghancurkannya maka kau berhasil menyelamatkan _**Elemental Nation**_ dari tertimpa oleh bulan, Naruto." Ucap Athena.

"Aku pikir begitu saat aku menghancurkannya." Balas Naruto yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Tapi ternyata ada satu sumber energi lagi yang digunakan oleh Toneri untuk menggerakkan bulan menuju _**Elemental Nation**_ dan menghancurkannya."

" **Hei** _ **Kurama**_ , **jika aku berhasil menghancurkan benda ini maka** _ **Elemental Nation**_ **akan bisa diselamatkan kan**?" **Tanyaku pada** _ **Bijuu**_ **yang bersemayam di tubuhku sekaligus partnerku** , _**Kurama**_.

" **Sepertinya begitu** …" **Jawabnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja**?"

" **Kau ada benarnya** , _**Kurama**_." **Jawabku dan aku pun mengeluarkan** _ **Rasengan**_ **berwarna orange dari tangan baruku**.

" _ **Rasengan**_!"

 **Booooooommmmmmm**

 **Aku pikir aku sudah berhasil menghancurkan benda yang berbentuk seperti bola itu tapi yang aku lihat benar** - **benar membuatku terkejut setengah mati**.

" **Mustahil** …"

 **Benda itu tidak hancur bahkan setelah dihantam dengan** _ **Rasengan**_ , **bahkan tergores pun tidak**.

"Kuat sekali benda itu." Ucap Thalia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Padahal _**Rasengan**_ milik tuan Naruto bisa melukai _**Titan**_ yang berukuran besar walaupun itu cuma _**Rasengan**_ biasa."

" **Sial**! **Benda ini kuat sekali**." **Ucapku yang menatap benda itu dengan tatapan benci dan kemudian aku berkata** " **Kau ada ide lain** _ **Kurama**_?"

" **Benda ini harus dihancurkan dengan menggunakan teknik yang dialiri chakra dari Hamura** - **sama**." **Jawab** _ **Kurama**_ **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Tapi chakra dari jiji juga bisa dipakai untuk menghancurkan benda bernama** _ **Tenseigan**_ **ini**. **Dan karena chakramu juga termasuk chakra dari jiji karena kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura, maka kau juga bisa menghancurkannya**. **Tapi kau harus menggunakan** _ **Ashura Senjutsu Mode**_ **atau** _ **Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. **Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan** _ **Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ **karena kau tidak mempunyai chakra saudaraku yang lain** , **jadi hanya** _ **Ashura Senjutsu Mode**_ **satu** - **satunya harapan kita**."

" **Aku mengerti** , **arigatou** _ **Kurama**_." **Balasku dan kemudian aku pun menggunakan mode chakra terbaruku**. **Mode ini hampir sama dengan** _ **Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ , **tapi bedanya aku tidak mempunyai** _ **Gudoudama**_ **karena aku hanya memiliki chakra Kurama saja karena setengah chakra para** _ **Bijuu**_ **yang diberikan Obito telah habis untuk melawan Madara** , **Kaguya** , **dan Sasuke** **dalam perang dua tahun lalu**.

 **Kali ini aku membuat** _ **Rasengan**_ **kembali tapi kali ini berbeda** , **warnanya bukan biru keputihan atau orange tapi hitam**. **Aku juga menambahkan chakra Ashura di dalam seranganku dan aku juga menambah ukuran** _ **Rasengan**_ - **ku untuk berjaga** - **jaga**.

" _ **Senpo**_ : _**Chou**_ - _ **Bijuu Rasengan**_!"

 **Kraaaaaaakkkkk**

' **Sudah mulai retak** , **sedikit lagi** …' **Batinku dan kemudian aku menambah daya serang dari** _ **Rasengan**_ **milikku** " **Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh** , **hancur kau**!"

 **Duuuuuuaaaaaarrr**

 **Akhirnya apa yang kutunggu terjadi juga** , **benda itu benar** - **benar hancur**. **Itu berarti** _ **Elemental Nation**_ **berhasil kami selamatkan**.

"Ini belum berakhir…" Ucap Naruto dan membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Bukannya kau telah menghancurkan sumber tenaga yang berada di bulan itu?" Tanya Hestia.

"Memang, tapi Toneri masih mempunyai kartu AS yang dia simpan dengan rapi." Jawab Naruto.

 **Aku pun melihat** , **saat bola energi bernama** _ **Tenseigan**_ **itu hancur** … **Banyak mata** _ **Byakugan**_ **yang keluar dari benda itu**.

' **Apakah benda itu bukan hanya pusat energi di bulan tapi juga tempat penyimpanan mata** _ **Byakugan**_?' **Batin Naruto**.

" **Hoy Naruto**!"

" **Ada apa Shika**?" **Tanyaku saat mendengar Shikamaru menghubungiku melalui communicator yang kami punya**.

" **Kita sudah berhasil** , _**Elemental Nation**_ **telah selamat**." **Jawabnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kita hanya tinggal menunggu Sai dan juga Sakura yang saat ini sedang menyelamatkan Hanabi**."

" **Aku mengerti** , **aku akan segera ke tempat kalian**." **Balasku yang sudah me** - **nonaktifkan** _ **Ashura Senjutsu Mode**_ **dan keluar dari gua itu dan saat aku sudah sampai di luar aku pun bertemu dengan mereka** , **Toneri Otsutsuki dan juga Hinata Hyuuga atau saat ini bisa kusebut Hinata Otsutsuki**.

"Final boss!" Teriak Apollo dan Hermes dan kemudian mereka berkata "Kalahkan dia Naruto…"

"Kalian ini…" Ucap Artemis yang hanya melihat suaminya membalas perkataan Apollo dan Hermes dengan senyuman saja "Ini kan masa lalu, jadi sudah pasti dia sudah kalah oleh Naruto."

"Oh ya, maaf. Kau benar adik kecil…" Balas Apollo

"Jangan panggil aku adik kecil Apollo!" Teriak Artemis dengan nada kesal dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita ini kembar dan lagipula aku yang membantu ibu untuk melahirkanmu."

"Terserah kau saja adik kecil…"

"Grrrrrrrr…"

" **Toneri Otsutsuki** …"

" **Ah** , **pahlawan perang Naruto Uzumaki**." **Ucap Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini**? **Mencoba mengambil istriku** , **heh**."

" **Oh** , **jadi kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata**?" **Tanyaku dan dijawab oleh Toneri dengan anggukan** " **Selamat kalau begitu** … **Tapi aku tidak perlu mengambil istrimu** , **itu tidak penting bagiku**. **Yang terpenting bagiku adalah menghentikan rencanamu untuk menghancurkan** _ **Elemental Nation**_. **Dan aku sudah berhasil** , **jadi menyerahlah Toneri Otsutsuki**."

 **Aku pun bisa melihat Hinata terlihat tersentak saat mendengar diriku yang berbicara dengan nada dingin dan dia seperti merasa bersalah padaku** , **but seriously** … **I don** ' **t give a shit about itu**. **Dan tentang Toneri** , **aku pikir dia akan ketakutan karena rencananya telah gagal tapi ternyata tidak**. **Dan dia malah tertawa seolah dia masih mempunyai sesuatu untuk keberhasilan rencananya** , **shit** … **Ini tidak bagus** " **Kau pikir karena kau telah menghancurkan** _ **Tenseigan**_ **, kau telah menghancurkan rencanaku Naruto Uzumaki**?"

" **Huh** …"

 **Toneri pun membuka penutup matanya dan aku bisa melihat mata berwarna biru yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan** _ **Byakugan**_ **dan tepat setelah dia mengaktifkan matanya** , **aku pun mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru** " **Gawat Naruto** …"

" **Apa maksudmu Shikamaru**? **Apanya yang gawat**?"

" **Waktunya berjalan kembali** …"

 **Aku pun cukup terkejut saat melihat itu dan kemudian Toneri pun menatapku dan berkata** " **Selama kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dan mengambil mata ini dariku** , **maka kemenanganku sudah diputuskan Naruto Uzumaki HAHAHAHAHA**."

 **Aku pun menatap tajam orang yang berada di depanku ini dan langsung menggunakan** _ **Bijuu Mode**_ **untuk melawannya** " **Aku akan menggagalkan rencanamu Toneri**."

" **Kau tidak akan bisa menggagalkan rencanaku untuk menjalankan fatwa leluhurku Hamura Otsutsuki** - **sama pada para keturunan** _ **Rikudou Sennin**_ **sepertimu** , **Naruto Uzumaki**." **Balas Toneri yang tubuhnya diselimuti aura berwarna cyan dan aura itu membentuk jubah atau pakaian sama seperti** _ **Bijuu Mode**_ **milikku**.

' **Jadi dia juga mempunyai mode chakra sepertiku**? **Tch** , **ini akan semakin sulit**.'

" **Ini adalah mode chakraku** , _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_. **Dengan ini aku tidak akan kalah denganmu yang dibantu oleh** _ **Bijuu**_ - **mu itu Naruto Uzumaki**." **Ucap Toneri dengan angkuhnya dan kemudian dia melihat Hinata dan berkata** " **Kau menyingkirlah Hinata** , **ini adalah pertarungan antara laki** - **laki**."

 **Setelah Hinata menyingkir** , **dia pun memanggil patung berukuran besar ke dalam pertarungan**. **Patung itu memang tidak sebesar dan sekuat** _ **Gedo Mazou**_ **yang aku lihat di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke** - **4 dua tahun yang lalu**.

" **Serahkan dia padaku gaki** …"

" **Baiklah**." **Balasku dan kemudian aku berkata** " **Majulah** _ **Kurama**_!"

 **Aku pun membelah chakra** _ **Kurama**_ **dan memanggil** _ **Yin Kurama**_ **dalam pertarungan dan** _ **Yang Kurama**_ **tetap dalam tubuhku** , **sehingga itu membuatku tidak mati seperti para** _ **Jinchuuriki**_ **lain yang akan mati jika** _ **Jinchuuriki**_ - **nya lepas dari tubuhnya**.

"Kau masih bisa melakukan hal itu Naruto?" Tanya Zeus.

"Sayangnya tidak Zeus-sama." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku hanya mempunyai _**Yang Kurama**_ saja di tubuhku tidak seperti dulu."

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Tanya Poseidon.

"Aku memberikan chakra dan jiwa dari _**Yin Kurama**_ pada Luna untuk menyelamatkannya yang saat itu sekarat oleh _**Gration**_ di perang yang terjadi satu tahun lalu." Jawab Naruto dan Artemis juga menggangguk karena dia merupakan saksi saat Naruto memberikan chakra dari _**Yin Kurama**_ pada putri mereka.

 _ **Yin Kurama**_ **langsung melesat dan memisahkan patung batu itu dari arena pertarunganku dan Toneri dan aku pun melihat Toneri dan berkata "Kita sudah sendirian sekarang** , **bisa kita mulai Toneri Otsutsuki**?"

" **Dengan senang hati** , **Naruto Uzumaki**."

 **Kami pun melesat satu sama lain dan kami beradu** _ **Taijutsu**_ **dengan sengit**. **Tch** , **kekuatan dari** _ **Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ **yang dipakai Toneri tidak buruk juga**. **Kekuatannya selevel dengan** _ **Edo Tensei**_ **dari Madara** , **tapi aku bisa mengatasinya**.

" _ **Tenseigan**_ : _**Scattering Chakra Rosary**_!"

 **Toneri menciptakan bola** - **bola berukuran kecil dan berwarna hitam** , **lalu dia melemparkan bola** - **bola itu ke arahku dengan cepat**. **Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk tentang itu** **dan benar** **saja bola** - **bola itu meledak satu persatu**.

' **Shit**!'

"Naruto!" Teriak Artemis yang cemas atas keadaan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Artemis. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Serangan Madara lebih menyakitkan daripada itu."

" **Tamat kau kali ini** , **Naruto**." **Ucap Toneri tapi ternyata seringainya memudar saat melihatnya melompat ke atas dan di tangan kananku** , **aku sudah menyiapkan** _ **Rasenshuriken**_.

" _ **Rasenshuriken**_!"

 **Dia berhasil menghindar tapi aku menyeringai karena** _ **Rasenshuriken**_ **milikku meledak di udara dan daya ledaknya akan mengenai Toneri dan dia akan tamat karena** _ **Rasenshuriken**_ **milikku akan menghancurkan syaraf** - **syarafnya**.

" **Jangan senang dulu Uzumaki** …" **Ucapnya dan kemudian seringaiku luntur saat melihat Toneri dilindungi oleh dinding berwarna hitam yang aku sudah tahu sekali apa** , **yaitu…**

 _ **Gudoudama**_.

' **Jadi benda itu adalah** _ **Gudoudama**_ **asli dan bukan hanya hiasan untuk menggertakku**.' **Batinku yang mengepalkan tanganku**. **Kemudian aku menutup mataku dan aku merasakan chakra** _ **Senjutsu**_ **sudah mengalir di tubuhku dan bersatu dengan** _ **Bijuu Mode**_ **milikku**. **Tanda aku sudah memasuki** , _**Bijuu Senjutsu Mode**_.

" _ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**_!"

 **Dia pun membuat bola chakra di tangannya dan dikelilingi bola** - **bola kecil di sekitarnya**. **Dan kemudian bola itu meledak dan berubah menjadi pusaran angin yang kuat dan mengarah ke arahku**. **Melihat itu** , **aku pun langsung membuat** _ **Wakusei Rasengan**_ **di tanganku untuk menahan pusaran angin itu**.

" _ **Wakusei Rasengan**_!"

 **Kraaaaakkkkk**

 **Duaaaaarrrrrr**

 **Pusaran angin itu benar** - **benar dahsyat**! **Bahkan meskipun telah ditahan dengan** _ **Wakusei Rasengan**_ , **efeknya masih benar** - **benar terasa dan bahkan permukaan bulan hancur sebagian karena benturan teknik kami**.

"Pertarungan ini lebih epik dari pada pertarungku melawan Kronos dan pertarunganku, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, dan Hazel melawan _**Gaea**_." Ucap Percy dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Teknik itu kuat sekali sampai-sampai saat berbenturan dengan teknikmu bisa membuat permukaan bulan hancur sebagian." Ucap Nico yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton saja.

"Itu masih mending…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Masih ada jurus Toneri yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu dan itu membuat badanku kram berhari-hari."

" **Kau hebat bisa selamat dari itu** , **Naruto** …" **Ucap Toneri yang sudah memunculkan energi di telapak tangannya dan membentuk pedang laser panjang yang dia arahkan ke arahku**.

" _ **Kinrin Tensei Baku**_!"

 **Aku yang melihat itu langsung memperkuat seluruh bagian badanku dengan chakra milik** _ **Yang Kurama**_ **dan aku mencoba menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tanganku**.

 **Duaaaaarrrrrr**

 **Aku berhasil menahan serangan pedang laser dari Toneri tapi serangannya itu benar** - **benar dahsyat dan membuat bulan terbelah menjadi dua**.

Semua orang disana pun shock saat mendengar itu dan layar LCD pun memperlihatkan dampak yang terjadi akibat teknik _**Kinrin Tensei Baku**_ milik Toneri. Luke yang melihat itu pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Jadi ini serangan yang kau maksud, tuan Naruto?"

"Yup, itu benar sekali Luke." Jawab Naruto

'Mengerikan….' Batin para demi-god juga beberapa dewa yang berada disana.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Teriak Artemis yang terlihat kesal dan kemudian dia berkata "Berani-beraninya dia menghancurkan domainku. Naruto! Setelah kita sampai ke _**Konoha**_ , aku akan menjadikannya sebagai _**Jackelope**_."

"Maaf Artemis tapi sebagai _**Hokage Konoha**_ aku tidak boleh mengizinkan dan membiarkan ada yang menjadikan salah satu wargaku menjadi _**Jackelope**_ atau berbuat buruk pada salah satu wargaku." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Walaupun pelakunya adalah istriku sendiri…"

'Damn!'

 **Setelah aku berhasil menahan serangan itu** , **tubuhku pun lemas dan aku kehilangan** _ **Bijuu Senjutsu Mode**_ **milikku**. **Hmm** , **sepertinya** _ **Yang Kurama**_ **harus mengisi chakra lagi jadi aku harus menunggu dia selesai mengisi chakra**. **Aku pun lengah dan tidak melihat Toneri melesat ke arahku dan menendangku dengan kencang sampai** - **sampai aku terlempar menabrak batu besar yang berada jauh di belakangku**.

" **Kenapa Uzumaki** , **sudah menyerah**?" **Ucapnya dengan angkuh dan itu membuatku menggertakan gigiku**.

" **Kau** …" **Ucapku yang sudah bangkit dan menatap tajam anggota klan Otsutsuki yang berada di hadapanku ini** " **Jika kau berhasil menjatuhkan bulan ke permukaan** _ **Elemental Nation**_ , **apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya**? **Bukannya kau dan istrimu itu akan mati bersama kami jika itu terjadi**."

" **Kami mempunyai tempat untuk melindungi diri** , **tidak seperti kalian Uzumaki**." **Balas Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kalian semua para keturunan** _ **Rikudou Sennin**_ **akan tamat sedangkan aku dan Hinata akan tetap hidup dan lalu keturunan dari Hamura Otsutsuki** - **sama akan tetap berlanjut**."

 **Aku yang mendengar itu langsung melihat keadaan** _ **Yin Kurama**_ **yang tidak seimbang melawan raksasa panggilan Toneri yang terus beregenerasi walaupun sudah dihancurkan oleh** _ **Yin Kurama**_ **dengan** _ **Bijuudama**_. **Aku ingin sekali membantu dia tapi ada sebuah lubang dimensi yang terbuka dan tangan gigantic berwarna ungu muncul dari lubang itu dan memukul raksasa milik Toneri sampai dia terlempar**.

 **Aku pun tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari lubang dimensi itu** , **pemuda bergaya rambut seperti pantat ayam yang memakai bandana juga jubah berwarna hitam dan di tangan kanannya tersemat pedang beraliran listrik dan dia juga sudah menggunakan teknik andalannya** " **Sasuke**!"

 **Sasuke melihatku dan kemudian dia berkata** " **Kau serahkan saja dia padaku dan Kurama** , **kau kalahkan saja dia**."

 **Aku pun melihat Sasuke menggunakan** _ **Susanoo**_ **miliknya dan** _ **Susanoo**_ **miliknya melapisi** __ **tubuh Kurama** ' **Sekarang giliranku** , **kau sudah siap kan** _ **Yang Kurama**_?'

" **Tentu saja gaki** …"

 **Toneri kemudian melesat ke arahku** **dan dia melesatkan pukulannya padaku tapi aku berhasil menahannya dengan satu tangan** **dan dia pun terkejut saat melihatnya**.

"Saatnya pembalasan…" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya dan itu membuat para _**Demi**_ - _ **God**_ disana merinding **.**

"Psssstttt, Luna..."

"Ada apa, Luke?"

"Ayahmu seram juga ya."

"Kau baru tahu ya…"

 **Aku pun langsung menggunakan** _ **Ashura Senjutsu Mode**_ **dan meremas tangan yang Toneri gunakan untuk memukulnya**.

" **Gaaaaaahhhhhh**!"

" **Aku sudah cukup bermain** - **main denganmu Toneri**." **Ucapku yang langsung menarik tangannya dan memukul perutnya dan membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang**.

 **Toneri pun langsung bangkit dan aku yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal** " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

 **2 bunshin terbentuk di sekitarku dan aku pun menggabungkan diri kami menjadi humanoid** _ **Kurama**_ **dengan 3 kepala dan 6 tangan** , **bentuk yang kupakai saat aku melawan** _ **Susanoo**_ **milik Sasuke yang dia dapatkan saat dia menyerap semua chakra** _ **Bijuu**_ **yang dia perangkap dalam** _ **Chibaku Tensei**_.

" **Ini telah berakhir Toneri** …"

 **Aku pun membuat** _ **Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_ **di tangan kananku dan** _ **Rasenshuriken**_ **di tangan kananku dan aku pun melemparkannya ke arah Toneri** " _ **Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_! / _**Senpo**_ : _**Futon Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasenshuriken**_!"

 **Aku melihat Toneri sepertinya menahan kedua serangan itu dengan** _ **Gudoudama**_ **tapi percuma saja** … **Karena dua serangan yang aku gunakan itu mengandung kekuatan** _ **Senjutsu**_ **dan itu membuat** _ **Gudoudama**_ - **nya jebol dan menyeretnya beberapa meter dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar**.

 **Setelah ledakan itu selesai** , **aku pun melihat Toneri yang sudah kembali seperti semula dan pakaiannya sudah robek** - **robek karena seranganku yang saat ini sudah tergeletak di tanah**. **Aku pun melihat dia masih bisa bergerak dan itu membuatku membatin** ' **Wow** , **dia sangat keras kepala** …'

"Kuat juga tubuhnya bisa tidak mati setelah menerima serangan dua _**Rasenshuriken**_ dari Naruto." Ucap Apollo dan dijawab oleh anggukan beberapa orang yang berada disana.

 **Kemudian dia bangkit dan aku bisa melihat beberapa** _ **Byakugan**_ **langsung mendekat ke arahnya dan aku pun merasakan firasat buruk** , **jadi aku bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Toneri dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan dinding batu di belakangnya dan itu membatalkan apa yang akan dilakukan Toneri**. **Kemudian tanganku pun bergerak ke arah kedua bola mata Toneri yang terdapat mata bernama** _ **Tenseigan**_ **dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada panik** " **A** - **Apa yang ingin kau lakukan**?"

" **Kau mempunyai sesuatu yang bukan hak** - **mu** , **jadi aku akan mengambilnya**." **Jawabku dan aku pun mencopot mata** _ **Tenseigan**_ **itu dari socket** - **nya** " **Jadi aku akan mengambilnya** …"

" **Arrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh**!"

"Kejam…" Ucap orang-orang disana yang melihat perbuatan sadist Naruto tapi Naruto mengabaikan itu.

"Meh, aku itu tidak kejam." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cuma mengambil kembali mata yang dia ambil dari Hanabi."

 **Entah kenapa** , **kedua bola mata yang berada di tanganku ini berubah bentuk menjadi** _ **Byakugan**_. **Dan saat aku melihat Sakura** , **Shikamaru** , **dan Sai yang datang bersama dengan Hanabi dengan perban yang menempel di matanya** , **aku pun tahu kalau ini adalah mata milik Hanabi**. **Kemudian aku pergi ke tempat Sakura dan memberikan dua bola mata itu** " **Ambillah Sakura** **dan pasangkan ini pada Hanabi**."

" **Aku mengerti** …"

 **Aku pun melihat Sasuke dan** _ **Yin Kurama**_ **yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan patung raksasa milik Toneri**. **Aku pun tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasuke setelah dia memasangkan mata** _ **Byakugan**_ **milik Hanabi** , **apalagi aku cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal seperti dinding es bisa memerah saat dia dipeluk oleh Sakura**. _**Yin Kurama**_ **kemudian menuliskan isyarat tanda kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi kami supaya kami yang berada di bulan tidak mati ditembak oleh tembakan penghancur dari** _ **Kumogakure**_ **dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhku kembali**. **Saat kami berniat untuk pulang dan Toneri telah mengetahui kebenaran fatwa Hamura yang sebenarnya** , **Toneri pun mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal di bulan dan tidak akan pernah mengganggu** _ **Elemental Nation**_ **lagi tapi Naruto menghalanginya**.

" **Kau idiot ya** , **Toneri**?"

" **Huh** …"

" **Kau sudah menikahi Hinata ingat**?" **Tanyaku dan itu membuat semua orang termasuk Hanabi shock sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi** " **Apa kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja**?"

 **Toneri terdiam seribu kata dan Hanabi pun berkata** " **Jangan bercanda** , **Naruto** - **niisama**! **Onee** - **sama mencintaimu** , **tidak mungkin dia menikahi pria lain**."

" **Katakan itu pada kakakmu** , **Hanabi**." **Balasku dan itu membuatnya terdiam**. **Kemudian tatapanku kembali menuju pada Toneri dan aku pun berkata** " **Kau harus terima atau aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa ke** _ **Konoha**_!"

" **Tapi bagaimana kalau banyak yang akan membenciku disana**." **Ucap Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Kau tahu kan** , **kalau aku adalah penyebab semua kekacauan ini**."

" **Aku yang akan menjaminmu** …" **Balasku**.

 **Toneri pun menghela nafas dan kemudian dia berkata** " **Baiklah** , **aku akan ikut dengan kalian ke** _ **Konoha**_."

" **Kenapa kau membiarkan ini terjadi** , **Naruto** - **niisan**?" **Tanya Hanabi padaku dengan nada datar** " **Aku pikir kau mencintai kakakku**."

" **Tidak lagi** …" **Balasku dan kemudian aku melanjutkan** " **Dan aku akan sangat menyesal jika aku mengorbankan misi yang menentukan takdir seluruh umat manusia dengan urusan pribadi**."

"Selesai…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa yang mau membacanya?"

"Aku, tou-chan…" Balas Luna dan dia pun langsung memberikan buku itu kepada putrinya.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Seperti yang saya janjikan, versi remake dari Reading Maelstrom and the Moon chapter 1 sudah saya buat. Maaf kalau saya buat Naruto agak asshole disini terhadap Hinata tapi ane agak risih saja sama apa yang diperbuat Hinata di The Last. Dia memilih untuk ikut Toneri buat nyelametin adiknya tapi tetep aja kan Sakura sama Sai yang nemuin dan nyelametin Hanabi dan bahkan dia gagal menghancurkan _**Tenseigan**_ padahal dia udah punya chakra dari Hamura dan membuatnya tertangkap dan dijadikan boneka oleh Toneri. _**Tenseigan**_ itu memang hancur berkat Hinata tapi itu juga karena ada unsur bantuan dari Naruto, jadi yang Hinata lakuin selain disana hanyalah membuat syal untuk Naruto tapi syal itu dihancurkan oleh Toneri saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata membuat syal itu untuk Naruto bukan untuknya. Jadi Hinata hanya membantu saat dia membantu Naruto menghancurkan _**Tenseigan**_ dengan cara menggabungkan jutsu miliknya yang sudah dialiri chakra dari Hamura dengan _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto. No offence, Hinata fans.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Reading Maelstrom and the Moon

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Chapter 2: First Encounter

 **Sudah 2 tahun berlalu setelah aku pindah ke dunia yang saat ini aku tempati semenjak pertarungannya dengan Toneri di bulan. Di dunia ini, entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkan tentang gadis berambut merah auburn bermata silver yang muncul dalam mimpinya bersama dengan Ashura Otsutsuki itu**.

 ** _Blusssshhh_**

Wajah Artemis dan Naruto pun memerah setelah mendengar itu dan membuat sang anak serta para pendengar cerita yang dibaca Luna menyeringai membuat Artemis menghela nafas dan berkata "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kalian semua..."

"Maaf."

 **Tapi kemudian aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan mendengus** ' **Yah** , **yang benar saja**... **Tidak** **mungkin** **gadis bernama Artemis itu nyata maksudku kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan Ashura berarti dia sudah sangat tua kan**... **Maksudku Ashura saja mati dan dia bereinkarnasi ke** **_Shodaime_** - **sama** **dan kemudian aku**... **Tidak mungkin dia itu abadi**. **Memangnya dia itu dewa**?'

Perkataan Naruto itu langsung membuatnya ditatap dengan tajam oleh para dewa termasuk istrinya sendiri membuatnya menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Maaf aku belum tahu tentang dewa dan dewi **_Yunani_** saat itu ttebayo..."

" **Ittai**!!!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mendeathglare Athena dan berkata "Jangan bilang ini adalah saat kau yang melempar pulpenmu ke kepalaku saat itu?"

"Jangan salahkan aku tentang itu." Balas Athena simple dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau yang salah karena melamun saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung Naruto."

 **Aku kemudian melihat siapa yang telah berani melemparkan sebuah pulpen ke kepalaku dan membuyarkan semua yang sedang aku lamunkan**. **Ternyata pelakunya adalah Lisa Lancester** , **sahabatku di dunia baruku ini selain Frederick Chase**... **Gadis** **cantik berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu dengan tubuh yang proposional**.

" **Jangan melamun Naruto**..."

" **Maaf**..."

 **Lisa merupakan teman keduaku setelah Frederick dan dia juga sosok yang selalu membantuku untuk mengerti semua tentang hal-hal yang diajarkan di Universitas tempat aku** , **Frederick dan juga dia** **menuntut ilmu**. **Banyak murid yang iri pada hubunganku dengan Lisa dan mengira kalau kami adalah sebuah pasangan**... **Well** , **Lisa memang menarik dan aku juga lumayan tertarik dengannya**.

"Oh jadi kau tertarik pada Athena ya, Naruto?" Tanya Artemis dengan nada yang manis tapi juga mematikan membuat Naruto merinding.

"Ugh, Artemis-chan bisa kau biarkan putri kita melanjutkan bacaannya..." Ucap Naruto yang sudah meneguk ludah saat menyadari kecemburuan istrinya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku rasa itu masih ada lanjutannya."

"Baiklah, tolong lanjutkan Luna-chan."

"Baik kaa-chan..."

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintai dia**... **Karena aku tidak bisa mengkhianati seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku**. **Pria yang merupakan sahabat pertamaku dan membantuku yang masih asing di dunia baruku ini** , **Frederick Chase**.

"Tuan Naruto..."

Kemudian Naruto menatap Annabeth dan Luna kemudian dia berkata "Tapi aku cukup bersyukur kejadian ini terjadi... Karena, kalau aku berakhir dengan Athena maka kalian tidak akan pernah terlahir dan persahabatanku dengan Frederick bisa hancur."

"Persahabatan kalian tidak akan pernah hancur tuan Naruto." Balas Annabeth dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Malah dia mengatakan padaku untuk bilang padamu bahwa ayah mengundangmu dan Luna makan malam di rumah kami."

"Aku akan datang ke rumah kalian setelah aku tidak begitu sibuk dengan tugasku sebagai seorang **_Hokage_**." Ucap Naruto yang mendekati Luna dan mengelus rambut putrinya "Benar kan Luna-chan?"

"Ditto..."

Tapi Athena tahu kalau bukan hanya itu saja alasan Naruto lebih memilih saudarinya itu dibandingkan dirinya. Sejak awal dia memang sudah tertarik dengan Artemis bahkan di buku pertama sudah terlihat jelas akan ketertarikan Naruto pada Artemis tapi dia juga tahu kalau dia tidak akan memilihnya karena dia menyadari kalau dia itu pengecut dan tidak seberani Artemis yang melanggar sumpahnya hanya karena rasa cintanya pada Naruto dan sebaliknya. Luna Uzumaki, gadis cantik berambut blonde twintail dengan iris mata berwarna silver yang sedang membacakan cerita saat ini adalah bukti cinta Naruto dan Artemis. Sedangkan dia... Putri kebanggaannya saja yaitu Annabeth Chase, putri dia dan juga Frederick yang merupakan sahabat dari Naruto terlahir dari pikirannya dan tidak dari rahimnya sama seperti Luna yang terlahir dari rahim Artemis 'Kalau saja aku seberani Artemis... Apa kau akan memilihku, Naruto?'

" **Tch** , **kau terlalu naif Naruto**..."

 **Mendengar suara dari partnerku yang sudah ada semenjak aku lahir itu** , **aku pun membalas perkataannya dengan bosan** " **Oh itu kau** ** _Kurama_** , **aku pikir kau sedang tidur**?"

" **Aku bangun setelah mendengar pemikiran bodohmu itu** , **gaki**." **Balas** **_Kurama_** **dan kemudian dia** **melanjutkan** " **Ternyata kau memang benar** - **benar naif sama seperti yang bocah Uchiha itu bilang**. **Hanya karena persahabatan saja kau merelakan orang yang kau suka**... **Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri Naruto**. **Kau sudah cukup menderita karena kehilangan Sara dan kemudian perempuan dari klan Hyuuga itu kau tahu**..."

" **Sigh** , **sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya** **_Kurama_**..."

" **Lalu apa**?" **Tanya** **_Kurama_** **yang disertai dengan sebuah dengusan** " **Apa karena kau juga memikirkan dia gaki**? **Perempuan yang kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu masih hidup atau tidak**... **Kau ingat kau bilang sendiri padaku kan kalau kau pernah melihat Artemis bersama dengan Ashura**... **Kau ini reinkarnasinya jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia masih hidup kecuali kalau dia itu ancient**."

'Tidak boleh membunuh bola bulu, tidak boleh membunuh bola bulu...' Batin Artemis yang terlihat kesal pada partner suami dan anaknya itu membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Artemis-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

 **Aku hanya bisa mendengus saat mendengar perkataan _Kurama_**... **Aku tahu kalau perkataannya itu benar tapi dia tidak perlu mengatakannya secara terus terang begitu kan**. **Karena walau bagaimana pun aku tetap percaya kalau gadis bernama Artemis itu nyata dan aku akan menemukannya atau aku bukanlah Naruto** **Uzumaki**.

"Kau punya tekad yang kuat untuk mencari keponakanku, Naruto." Ucap Poseidon yang menyeringai pada sang **_Nanadaime Hokage_** itu.

"Karena aku percaya pada instingku untuk mempercayai kalau Artemis-chan itu nyata meskipun Sasuke dan Kurama selalu memintaku untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang mereka kira konyol tersebut." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum pada Artemis dan dibalas juga dengan senyuman oleh istrinya membuat Athena menundukkan kepalanya dan menggertakkan giginya karena melihat hubungan Naruto dan Artemis.

" **Haaarggh** , **terserah kau saja dasar partnerku yang keras kepala**..." **Ucap** **_Kurama_** **dengan** **nada sewot** **atas jawabanku**.

" **Love you too** , **furball**..."

Luna pun langsung menahan tawa saat mendengar panggilan dari ayah dan ibu-nya pada **_Kurama_** yang juga merupakan partnernya yaitu **_Yin Kurama_** yang dulu pernah menjadi partner kakeknya, Minato Namikaze.

"Kau kenapa, **_Moon Girl_**?"

Luna pun langsung mendeathglare Percy dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa, **_Seagull Head_**..."

" **Grrrr**..."

 **Hari** **pun berlalu setelah bel pulang berbunyi**... **Aku pun berpamitan pada Lisa dan juga Frederick dan sekaligus mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan sedikit telat**.

 **Haaah**... **Aku pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kota dan udaranya sangat menyejukkan beda sekali dengan di kota yang dipenuhi dengan asap kendaraan entah itu mobil ataupun motor**. **Aku pun memutuskan kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih** , **tapi**..

" **Grrroooooaaarrr**!!!"

" **Suara apa itu**? **Sepertinya aku harus mengeceknya**..."

 **Aku pun menggunakan _Sennin Mode_ untuk berlari** **ke arah asal dari suara itu**. **Dan aku menemukan monster yang berwujud seperti singa tapi memiliki wajah seperti manusia dan ekor seperti kalajengking**. **Tidak hanya itu aku juga melihat seorang gadis cilik dan juga segerombolan** **yang membawa busur dan anak panah berwarna perak serta pisau berburu sebagai senjata mereka**.

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Artemis pun tersenyum dan Naruto pun berkata "Ah, pertemuan pertama kita... Ya kan, Artemis-chan."

"Ya, kau benar Naruto." Balas Artemis yang tiba-tiba saja memegang tangan suaminya dan Naruto pun menggenggamnya membuat semua orang termasuk Aprodithe tersenyum melihat interaksi dua pasang suami-istri ini sedangkan Athena hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi aku masih terkejut akan tembakanmu yang hampir mengenai pipiku, Artemis-chan. Beruntungnya aku masih sempat menangkisnya dengan kunai."

Semua orang bahkan Luna dan Athena shock atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto sedangkan Artemis hanya menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata "Kau terlalu berlebihan... Akan butuh lebih daripada itu untuk membunuhmu sayang."

 **Melihat itu aku merasa kalau mereka tidak akan cukup kuat untuk membunuh monster itu karena faktor senjata yang mereka gunakan** , **jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka**.

"Jangan meremehkan putriku dan anggota **_Huntress_** miliknya, Naruto." Ucap Zeus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan seekor **_Manticore_** saja."

"Maaf Zeus-sama... Hanya saja aku agak khawatir melihat mereka melawan seekor **_Manticore_** dengan busur perak dan juga **_Hunting Knife_** saja."

"Kau melawan musuh dengan kunai juga kan, Naruto?" Tanya Artemis.

"Tapi melawan musuh di Elemental Nation... Kunai dan shuriken saja tidak cukup. Itulah kenapa kami diberikan chakra untuk bertarung melawan mereka."

" ** _Futon_** : **_Rasenshuriken_**!!!"

 ** _Swuuuuussshhh_**

 ** _Rasenshuriken_** **yang kubuat pun melaju ke arah monster itu dan mementalkan dia dari kumpulan gadis** - **gadis itu dan saat sudah jau** **h** , **_Rasenshuriken_** **milikku pun meledak dan memotong syaraf** - **syaraf makhluk itu dan kemudian makhluk itu hancur menjadi butiran pasir berwarna kuning keemasan**

' **Monster itu tidak seperti monster di _Forest of Death_** , **monster itu bukanlah monster biasa**...'

" **Siapa disana**!!!"

' **Sial**!!!'

 **Aku pun mengutuk kebodohanku saat menyadari teriakan salah seorang gadis di tempat itu** , **dia terlihat marah karena aku mengambil buruannya**. **Ternyata Sasuke benar** , **aku adalah magnet masalah**. **Padahal aku hanya ingin membantu mereka** , **sigh**...

"Maaf atas perlakuanku dan tim pemburuku waktu itu, Naruto."

"Tidak masalah, Artemis-chan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Zoe, Phoebe, dan yang lain kok. Jadi tenang saja..."

" **Awas Naruto**!!!"

 ** _Traaaaannnkkk_**

 **Aku terkejut saat ada panah yang hampir saja menggores pipiku tapi untungnya karena peringatan _Kurama_** , **aku berhasil menahannya dengan kunai** - **ku sebelum anak panah itu benar** - **benar menggores pipiku** " **Ah**... **Sankyuu** , **_Kurama_**."

" **Sama** - **sama gak** **i**..."

" **Siapa** **kau**?"

 **Aku pun terkejut saat melihat gerombolan gadis itu ternyata pemimpinnya yang merupakan gadis kecil yang kulihat tadi sudah setinggi orang remaja atau dewasa**. **Wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus warna rambut merah auburn sekaligus matanya yang berwarna silver itu membuatnya semakin cantik**. **Tapi saat melihat wajahnya selama beberapa menit** , **aku menyadari sesuatu**...

 **Aku merasa familiar dengan gadis itu**

' ** _Kurama_**...' **Ucapku pada partnerku dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** ' **Apa dia**?'

' **Ya**...' **Balas _Kurama_** , **kemudian dia melanjutkan** ' **Dia itu Artemis** , **gadis yang kau ingin cari dan temui**.'

- ** _Artemis POV_** -

"Akhirnya kita bisa melihat sudut pandang dari Artemis juga." Ucap Apollo yang merupakan saudara kembar dari Artemis, adik ipar Naruto dan paman dari Luna.

Naruto pun terkejut saat merasakan sang istri menggenggam tangannya dengan erat "Kau tidak apa-apa, Artemis-chan?"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

Menyadari apa yang sang istri maksud, Naruto malah diam saja dan berkata "Tidak usah dipikirkan..."

"Tapi aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu, Naruto."

Semua orang selain Naruto, Artemis dan Apollo pun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua tapi Naruto kemudian melihat Luna dan berkata "Lanjutkan, Luna..."

"Baik, tou-chan."

 **Sorotan mataku yang tajam pun mencoba mengintimidasi seorang pemuda yang telah mengganggu acara pemburuanku dan yang lain**. **Orang ini**... **Pemuda berambut pirang ini** , **aku tidak mengenalinya tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau dia mempunyai aura yang cukup aku kenal**.

 **Aura yang sama dengan dia**...

' **Ashura**...'

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini** , **pria**?" **Tanyaku dengan kasar pada pemuda yang telah mengganggu acara memburu kami** , **ya mau bagaimana lagi**... **Aku membenci pria** , **apalagi saat aku merasakan pengkhianatan dari Orion dan juga kepergian Ashura**. **Sosok yang sudah aku mulai cintai setelah dia menolongku dari Orion**.

'Jadi ini masalah yang terjadi di antara Artemis dan Naruto...' Ucap Athena dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Disini Artemis masih mencintai Ashura dan Naruto sebagai reinkarnasinya khawatir kalau Artemis mencintainya karena dia takut kalau Artemis mencintainya sebagai Ashura bukan dirinya sendiri, sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan ini.'

Zeus yang melihat putrinya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu pun memicingkan pandangannya padanya "Apa yang kau sedang pikirkan, putriku?"

"Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa, ayah."

Semua orang kecuali Poseidon yang merupakan rivalnya pun percaya padanya tapi Poseidon tidak begitu saja percaya dan membatin 'Apa kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan Naruto dan Artemis? Jangan pikir kau akan berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua dan jangan kau pikir Luna serta Apollo tidak akan mengambil tindakan jika mereka tahu rencanamu ini Athena."

- _ **Naruto POV** -_

" **Aku hanya numpang lewat saja** , **nona**." **Ucapku pada Artemis** , **aku juga** **membungkukkan badannya dengan gestur mengejek**.

" **Kau dan sarkasme itu** , **Naruto**."

" **Shuush** , **_Kurama_**..." **Ucapku** **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Sampai dimana aku tadi**... **Oh ya** , **a** **ku melihat kalian sedang dalam kesulitan** , **jadi aku membantu kalian**. **Apa aku salah**?"

" **Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu** , **pria**!!!" **Ucap seseorang dengan pakaian pemburu** , **memiliki rambut hitam panjang** , **circlet yang tersemat di rambutnya dan juga** **busur dan anak panah berwarna silver yang sudah dia bidikkan padaku**.

" **Sheesh** , **mereka itu**... **Apa masalah mereka dengan laki** - **laki sebenarnya**? **Mereka pembenci laki** - **laki atau semacamnya**?"

" **Di mitologi _Yunani_** **disebutkan kalau Artemis dan pemburunya itu membenci laki** - **laki karena insiden Orion**. **Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa**?"

" **Aku tidak lupa**..." **Balasku dan kemudian aku membalas dengan kikuk** " **Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas tentang hal ini dari Lisa**. **Kau tahu aku benci sejarah kan**? **Memangnya kau tahu beberapa kali aku tertidur saat mendengar sejarah tentang _Elemental Nation_ dan _Rikudou Sennin_ dan sejarah dibangunnya _Konoha_ oleh _Shodaime_** - **sama dan Madara** **dari Iruka** - **sensei**?"

 ** _Kurama_ yang mendengar itu pun mendesah dan berkata **" **Sheesh** , **kau yang terburuk Naruto**. **Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Minato mempunyai anak sebodoh kau** , **mungkin kau bodoh karena gen dari ibumu dan juga Ashura yang merupakan kehidupan masa lampau** - **mu**."

" **Oyyy**!!!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa Artemis, Apollo?" Tanya Zeus pada kedua anak kembarnya itu karena jarang sekali melihat mereka berdua bisa kompak seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Hanya saja karena kebodohannya, Naruto biasa dipanggil dobe oleh sahabatnya dan itu artinya bodoh atau idiot."

Mendengar itu yang lain kecuali Naruto, Artemis dan Luna pun tertawa sedangkan Naruto menatap tajam Apollo dan membatin 'Akan aku balas kau nanti, Apollo.'

 **Salah seorang dari gadis itu menyerangku dengan belatinya tapi dengan sigap aku mengaktifkan _Sennin Mode_** **milikku** **dan membuat belati miliknya hancur saat benda itu terkena kontak fisik kulitku yang sudah diperkuat oleh _Senjuts_** ** _u_**.

"Paman Naruto, kau pernah bilang kalau jurus bernama **_Senjutsu_** ini berbahaya seperti teknik teleportasi milikmu yang bernama **_Hiraishin_** tersebut dan membuatmu menolak mengajari teknik ini berdua pada Luna sampai dia cukup besar dan bisa mengusai dua teknik ini." Ucap Annabeth dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah tahu tentang **_Hiraishin_** dan resikonya tapi bagaimana dengan **_Senjutsu_**?"

" ** _Senjutsu_** adalah salah satu dari teknik ninja yang membuat para shinobi bisa mengambil chakra dari luar tubuh atau chakra yang berasal dari alam lalu menggabungkannya dan mencampurkannya dengan chakra kita sendiri, Annabeth." Balas Naruto pada anak kedua sahabatnya itu dan melanjutkan "Dengan menguasai **_Senjutsu_** kita bisa membuat tubuh kita menjadi lebih kuat bahkan bisa menahan monster berukuran raksasa dengan tangan kosong, membuat tubuh agak kebal dengan senjata tajam atau sebagainya."

"Itu terlihat teknik yang berguna, Naruto. Apalagi jika bisa dipelajari oleh para **_Demi_** - ** _God_** disini." Ucap Hestia dan itu ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh para **_Demi_** - ** _God_** disana.

"Memang benar kalo **_Senjutsu_** itu merupakan teknik yang kuat tapi seperti kata teman lamaku yang mengatakan setiap jutsu pasti ada kelemahannya, **_Senjutsu_** juga memiliki kelemahan dan itu fatal." Ucap Naruto yang membuat sebuah bunshin dan dia menyerap **_Senjutsu_** berlebihan dan membuatnya menjadi patung batu katak dan menghilang menjadi asap, membuat para demigod kecuali Percy dan Luna serta dewa **_Olympian_** kecuali Artemis terkejut "Itulah kelemahan **_Senjutsu_**. Jika menyerap chakra alam berlebihan, maka akan terjadi hal seperti tadi.

"Mengerikan..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, tou-chan." Ucap Luna dengan penuh tekad. Saat melihat atas apa yang terjadi pada bunshin ayahnya, awalnya dia takut. Tapi ketakutan itu berubah menjadi tekad yang kuat karena Luna ingin menjadi **_Shinobi_** yang kuat yang bisa melindungi **_Elemental Nation_** seperti Naruto dan Sasuke sekaligus dia ingin menjadi cukup kuat untuk melindung sahabatnya yang bernama Sarada Uchiha karena dia telah berjanji akan menjadi asisten Sarada saat impiannya menjadi **_Hokage_** tercapai

Artemis yang mendengar itu pun menahan air mata yang hampir menetes karena takut akan nasib putrinya saat dia akan mempelajari dua teknik berbahaya ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat "Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan ayahmu, putriku."

Dan perkataan itu pun membuat wajah dua Uzumaki itu memerah karena malu.

 **Para gadis itu mulai menyerangku dengan anak panah dan juga ada beberapa yang melesat ke arahku dengan belati** , **tapi aku berhasil menghindarinya dan mengalahkan mereka dengan _Taijutsu_**. **Aku yang merasa pertarungan ini ada di kendaliku** **mulai menonakftifkan _Senjutsu_** **miikku** , **tapi**...

 ** _Craaaaaaasssshhhh_**

" **Ugh**..."

 **Bahuku terkena panah dengan telak** , **aku terkejut dan agak kecewa saat melihat yang menembakku dengan panah ternyata adalah Artemis** , **wanita yang mulai aku cintai setelah aku melihat ingatan masa lalu Ashura**.

Para dewa dan **_Demi_** - ** _God_** kecuali Apollo terkejut akan itu. Mereka menyangka kalau hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat cinta Naruto dan Artemis begitu juga sebaliknya

Thalia selaku **_Liutenant_** dari para pemburu Artemis kemudian membuka suara untuk menanyakan pertanyaan dari anak atasannya yang tidak bisa dia katakan "Hubungan kalian seburuk itukah dulu."

"Lebih buruk..." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami bahkan hampir membunuh satu sama lain."

Mendengar itu, Luna yang memegang buku tentang cerita ayah dan ibunya menahan diri supaya tidak pingsan.

"Maafkan aku tentang itu, Naruto..."

"Tentang menyerangku dengan kekuatan dewamu?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga membuatmu luka parah dengan **_Rasenshuriken_** dan **_Bijuudama_**. Jadi tidak masalah."

'Dia benar-benar pemaaf...'

Zeus yang melihat itu kemudian merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto dan Artemis karena dialah yang membuat Artemis memburu Naruto dan melawannya karena ketakutannya yang mengatakan Naruto berbahaya bagi para **_Olympian_ ** tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk melawannya. Kemudian tatapan matanya pun tertuju pada Athena yang masih menatap Naruto dan Artemis saja dari tadi 'Apa kau tahu kalau orang yang kumaksud itu adalah Naruto, Athena? Dan itulah yang membuatmu menolak misi dariku.'

' **Sial** , **aku terlalu percaya diri dan mengendorkan pertahananku**.'

 **Para** **gadis itu pun bersorak melihat keberhasilan ketua mereka dan mereka berniat menyerangku lagi tapi Artemis** **menghentikan merekw dan berkata padaku** " **Pria**!!! **Sebenarnya siapa kau**? **Kenapa kau bisa memiliki aura yang sama seperti Ashura dan kau mempunyai kekuatan alam seperti Pan**."

 **Melihat Artemis terlihat marah aku pun mendengus**. **Harusnya aku yang marah padanya bukan sebaliknya**. **Tapi aku mssih agak bingung akan pertanyaannya**. **Kalau pertanyaan pertama aku masih mengerti karena aku adalah reinkarnasi Ashura** , **jadi wajar saja kalau aku mempunyai aura yang sama sepertinya**. **Tapi siapa Pan**? **Atau mungkin Peter Pan dari film Disney itu**.

Mendengar itu para dewa dan **_Demi_** - ** _God_** kecuali Luna pun menatap Naruto sedangkan Hermes menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata "Bukan!!! Anakku itu dewa alam dan juga hewan liar sedangkan Peter Pan hanyalah mortal yang tidak bisa menua. Bah!!! Jangan samakan mereka, Naruto."

"Maaf Hermes..."

" **Jawab pertanyaanku** , **pria**!!! **Jangan membuang** - **buang waktuku**."

 **Mendengar Artemis berkata seperti itu membuatku yang agak kecewa padanya menjadi marah**.

" **Berhenti memanggilku** , **pria**!!! **Aku punya nama** , **namaku NARUTO UZUMAKI**!!!"

" **Beraninya kau membentak nona Artemis** , **pria**. **Dia itu seorang dewi** , **jadi ingatlah kastamu itu mortal**."

" **Dewi** , **huh**..." **Ucapku sudah yang mencabut panah Artemis dan membuangnya ke tanah dan kemudian aku berkata** " **Bukan pertama kalinya aku melawan seorang dewi**."

 **Mereka terlihat terkejut saat mendengar itu dan kemudian seorang gadis yang aku yakini bernama Zoe langsung menembakku dengan anak panah tapi aku sudah siap kali ini dan berhasil menepisnya dengan ekor yang kubuat dengan chakra _Kurama_** " **Sampai jumpa lagi** , **Artemis**."

 **Setelah aku menggunakan _Hiraishin_ dan muncul di dekat apartemen tempatku dan** **Frederick tinggal** , **aku pun berjalan dan sampai ke apartemenku dan _Frederick_**. **Saat aku masuk** , **bukan Frederick** **yang kulihat tapi Lisa dan dia terlihat kesal hari** , **mungkin dia sedang menstruasi**.

Mendengar itu, semua orang pun tertawa karena kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan Naruto, sedangkan Athena menatap tajam Naruto membuatnya meminta maaf pada Athena.

'Buku ini benar-benar memperlihatkan isi pikiranku dan Artemis.'

" **Kau habis darimana Naru** **to**? **Apa kau tahu aku dan Frederick khawatir padamu**."

" **Maaf** , **telah membuatmu khawatir Lis**." **Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan** " **Aku hanya berjalan** - **jalan menghirup udara segar saja kok**."

 **Tapi dia terlihat tidak mendengarkan ucapanku dan malah sibuk memandangi luka di bahuku** , **sial**!!! " **Tanganmu kenapa** , **Naruto**?"

" **Lukaku hanya terkena luka kecil saja** , **jangan khawatir**."

 **Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan berkata** " **Kau duduk di sofa** , **aku akan mengambil peralatan untuk mengobatimu**."

 **Aku ingin protes karena luka ini bisa sembuh dengan cepat berkat bantuan _Kurama_** **tapi melihatnya pergi** , **aku pun tersenyum dan berkata** " **Terima kasih** , **Lisa**."

"Selesai..."

Naruto kemudian tersenyum pada Athena dan Athena membalas senyumannya mengingat bantuannya pada Naruto waktu itu, sedangkan Artemis memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat dan menatap Athena dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Jadi siapa yang akan membaca bagian selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan membaca lanjutannya, cucuku."

Semua orang terkejut saat melihat Leto yang merupakan ibu dari Artemis dan Apollo dan dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan pria berambut pirang spiky berwarna kuning keemasan dan wanita berambut merah panjang. Mereka adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Orang tua dari Naruto Uzumaki, mertua dari Artemis, dan kakek serta nenek dari Luna Uzumaki

"Ibu... / Jii-chan, Baa-chan..."

"Mau apa kau kesini, Leto?"

"Aku kesini ingin melihat kedua anakku, menantuku dan cucuku Zeus." Jawab Leto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak keberatan akan itu bukan? Atau kau mau aku mengatakan pada semua orang disini bahwa kau tidak menjalankan amanah dari Perseus Jackson untuk membebaskan para **_Titan_** yang tidak terlibat dalam **_Second Titan War_**?"

Mendengar itu... Percy, Apollo, Artemis dan Luna pun menatap tajam Zeus membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan berkata "Aku membebaskan Calypso."

"Yang membebaskan Calypso itu Leo, paman."

'Sialan kau, Perseus."

Minato kemudian mengambil buku **_Reading the Maelstrom and the Moon_** dari Luna dan memberikannya pada Leto "Sudah cukup, Leto-san. Baca saja bukunya agar yang lain bisa kembali ke kegiatan mereka nanti setelah kita habis membaca buku ini."

"Baiklah..."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Waceycorley:

It's not spanish dude, it's Indonesian.

Guest

Ini itu fanfiksi bro bukan nyata jadi jangan bandingin sama fakta lah. Lagipula di fandom PJO berapa banyak fic dengan pair Percy x Artemis? Banyak... Bahkan pair mereka hampir menyamai pair canon, **_Percabeth_** (Percy x Annabeth)

Dragoncyber22:

Thank you for your compliment.

Guest:

Reputasi ane udah jelek gara-gara NHL yang baper karena Hinata gak ane buat pair di fic **_Heroes From Another World_**.


End file.
